Sly 5: Unmasked
by GamerGuyMorris
Summary: Four months have passed since the mysterious dissapearance of sly cooper, but his friends will not stop untl he is found,will they find the hidden link to slys location? Read and find out. Lots of sly x carmelita and slight bentley x penelope
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**Hey everybody, i'm going to explain real quickly why i'm writing this fanfic about such an old series. In my childhood, ratchet and clank, jak and daxter, and Sly cooper were by far the best series I ever played. And not to mention I completely ship sly and Carmelita ( if I spell her name wrong, i'm sorry. Don't worry, this wont end like my corpse party where I just quit in the middle, I plan on making this about ten chapters long. Anyway enjoy:)**

Sly 5:Unmasked

Chapter 1: The aftermath

"Four months, four months, has so much time really passed? You would think he would send something, anything to show he was okay at least. A familiar silhouette, his famous mark he leaves at crime scenes, hell I would take a letter of some more of his flirty chit-chat." The orange colored vixen chuckled to herself , but her smile quickly receded within seconds. The world famous Interpol detective was watching down from the roof at the quiet night. She was cold and in a part of town she didn't much care for, but she didn't care, she was here on mission. She was 3 blocks away from her Paris apartment, waiting for an unlikely friend. She checked her watch in desperation. "1:13,whats taking him so long?" Suddenly she hears the familiar sound of a squeaking wheelchair being propelled by a super-genius turtle.

"sorry im late. Had some mechanical troubles." He pushed himself up next to her and joined in staring down at the quiet street below. "Its fine bentley, got anything new to report?" she was mentally crossing her fingers, but doubted any chances of good news. "I'm sorry Carmelita, other than a few coincidences and some loose leads, there's is still now evidence on where and when sly is." Bentley can almost feel sadness filling her whole body. "what about you, has the investigation given any clues?" Carmelita was watching a lone pedestrian walk down the street. "Nothing, just that Photograph." Her mind began to drift of to the slightly burnt photo in her jacket pocket. "the one of you two back when he had amnesia?" Carmelita looked as if she were about to tear up. " yeah that... i'm going to get back to work with the investigation, lets meet back here in a week and see what we find out." she walks away obviously trying to hide tears. " Carmelita wait." she stops but doesn't turn around " i've got a bunch of information back at the hideout that might help us pinpoint slys location. I could use some help looking over them, maybe a woman's touch is just what we need." Carmelita has been to the hideout a couple times after the incident to look over information, but she hasn't done so lately. He thinks for a second, nods, and follows Bentley of the roof.

 **Ok guys, this was just an introductory chapter to help get the ball rolling, let me know what you think and how I can improve it. I will try to have it uploaded every two days.**


	2. Chapter 2: Connections

**Hey guys, this is when it gets interesting. BTW My dates are probably not accurate at all but, its the best I can do,sorry.**

 **Chapter 2: Connections**

Bentley leads Carmelita into the rundown looking house, of coarse it looks a little better on the inside, a LITTLE better. Carmelita chuckles to herself from her inner dialogue. She has been here before, she waited for sly here along with Murry and Bentley for the first few weeks he was gone, but her hope slowly dwindled as the days passed and she stopped coming. Of coarse she wasn't in "cop mode" when she was at the hideout...most days. Even if she was, the gang has hidden their loot in an undisclosed location which she doubts they would reveal to the cop that's been tailing them for years.

She faintly hears snoring in the distance which in no doubt is Murry. At least someone can get some sleep. Bentley and Carmelita head into the ex-planning room which has been turned into the "find that damn time-jumping thieving ring tail" room. She is taken back by the giant piles of paper, photos, post it note, blackboards covered in scribbles, and strangely a photo of a young girl with a mustache and devil horns crudely drawn on with magic marker (Penelope) pinned to a dart board. " you've been busy." she says while still scanning the room. Bentley rolls himself over to the paper covered desk. " Its been a busy couple of months." Carmelita puts her hands on her hips and gives a quick exhale. "Well, I guess we better get started."

They spend the next couple of hours scanning through photos and historical documents searching for any sign that sly might of left for them to find, not the greatest strategy but, its all they can do. 3 ½ hours, 9 cups of coffee, 4 false leads, 2 caffeine induced arguments, 3 unexpected naps, and 1 unconscious Bentley later, Bentley was going through some prehistoric fossil records searching for a raccoon shaped skull, while Carmelita was looking at a detailed document of the events dictated on the Mayan calender, when suddenly her eyes shoot open. " Bentley, what date did you open the Cooper Vault?" He thinks for a second then grabs the thievius Raccoonus, Since Sly had amnesia and was with Carmelita, Bentley took the liberty of adding new chapters the the ancient book. " that was august 16th, 2006. why?" a uncharacteristic smiles spreads across Carmelita face."Fortune." she scans the document for a second. " and what day did you decide to rob the museum for the ancient samurai sword?" Bentley peers at the book again. " March 23rd, 2007" Carmelita continues to search the calenders document. "Heartbreak" She checks once more. Hoping for another familiar date. " reunion? Reunion. REUNION! SLYS HERE, HES RIGHT HERE, November 4th,1836 BC. WE FOUND HIM BENTLEY, WE FOUND HIM!" She leans over and out of impulse gives the turtle a huge hug, nearly suffocating him.

 **To be continued in Chapter 3: Cop in a thieves world.**

 **OK guys i'm very excited for the next chapter, in fact, i'm gonna start righting immediately. Thanks for the feedback and enjoy the series.**


End file.
